This invention relates to analysis of magnetic specimens undergoing changes in magnetic states. More particularly, a sample magnetized by a quasi-static magnetic field is resonated in a high frequency cavity of adjustable dimension so that clear magnetic signals of domain wall motion and domain rotation can be obtained. Utility includes use in in the design and composition of magnetic recording media.